The invention relates to a dextran coated surface as it is known from O'Shannessy, D. J., Brigham-Burke, M.; Peck, K.; Anal. Biochem. 205 (1992) 132–136.
It is known from S. Löfas, B. Johnson; J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. (1990) 1526–1528 that dextrans can be attached to gold surfaces by way of self-assembled monolayers of 1,ω-hydroxy-alkylthiols.
However, some sensors such as surface acoustic wave sensors (SAW) do not permit the use of a conductive intermediate layer so that gold cannot be used as an intermediate layer.
Such sensors are known for example from DE 43 19 215 A1.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a layer by way of which a dextran layer can be fixed to a carrier surface.